Liens
by Rinne-chan
Summary: -Je passais inaperçu. -J'avais peur de disparaître. -Tu étais mon parfait contraire. -Et pourtant on se ressemblait tellement.


**Salut! Me voici avec un petit texte PruCan, parce que j'adore ce couple et que je voulais illustrer leur relation. C'est vraiment tout petit/mini/riquiqui, mais je l'aime bien et j'espère qu'il aura le mérite de vous distraire.**

**Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas!**

**Disclaimer: Rien de Hetalia ne m'appartient, parce que sinon vous auriez beauuuuuucoup de yaoi.**

* * *

_On m'oublie souvent_.

On m'oublie de plus en plus.

_Ma famille ne semble pas savoir que j'existe._

Ma famille commence à ignorer mon existence.

_Je veux devenir quelqu'un._

Je veux retrouver ma gloire passée.

_Je suis discret et d'une nature calme._

Je suis exubérant et awesome.

_Je suis fatigué qu'on ne me voie pas._

Je suis terrifié à l'idée de disparaître.

_Je fais sans cesse des efforts pourtant._

Je tente de me faire remarquer le plus possible.

_Je ne dois pas vraiment marquer les gens. _

Où est passée ma reconnaissance?

_J'en ai marre._

J'en ai marre.

_De pleurer dans le noir._

De crier sans qu'on m'entende.

_Je veux exister!_

Je veux exister!

_On ne me remarque pas._

On ne me remarque plus.

_Je m'en souviendrai toujours_.

C'est un souvenir awesome.

_Tu m'avais bousculé_.

Je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

_Alfred venait de passer devant moi sans me voir._

Je tentais de trouver Francis.

_Tu t'es rapidement excusé, baissant à peine la tête vers moi._

J'ai failli ne pas croiser ton regard.

_J'ai marmonné quelque chose comme "ce n'est rien", sachant que tu m'avais probablement déjà oublié._

J'ai figé devant tes yeux mauves et je n'ai rien entendu de ce que tu as dit.

_Pourtant, tu ne m'as pas dépassé. Tu te contentais de me fixer avec un drôle d'air._

Ton rougissement à ce moment-là était awesomement adorable.

_C'est rare qu'on me fixait aussi longtemps._

Finalement, j'ai repris mes esprits et me suis souvenu de Francis.

_Tu as finalement détourné le regard, comme électrocuté._

Je me suis remis à sa recherche avec un petit signe de tête dans ta direction.

_Tu es finalement parti sans un mot de plus. _

Quand je me suis retourné, j'ai remarqué ton regard déçu, résigné. Mais quelques instants plus tard tu n'étais plus là.

_J'avais cru, l'espace d'un instant, que tu engagerais la conversation. Mais cet espoir a été vite déçu et moi aussi. Mais bon, après tout c'était normal. J'ai continué mon chemin. _

J'ai réalisé que je ne t'avais jamais vu.

_Je te connaissais déjà. _

Quand j'ai demandé à Francis, ça lui a pris quelques secondes avant de se rappeler de toi. Il m'a dit que tu étais Canada, un de ses fils. Ça me disait vaguement quelque chose.

_Tu étais l'auto-proclamée Awesome Prussia. Le seul d'entre nous qui n'existait plus vraiment. Tu n'avais survécu que parce que tu avais été annexé à l'Allemagne, et ton exubérance a empêché qui que ce soit de t'ignorer depuis. _

Je n'ai pas été capable de m'enlever ton regard triste de la tête pendant une semaine. Pourquoi un aussi awesome visage devait-il avoir une expression aussi unawesome?

_Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi tu avais bloqué quand on s'était foncé dedans. _

J'ai commencé à te rechercher pendant les conventions et les réunions entre les nations.

_Je te repérais à chaque rassemblement. _

Au début ce fut difficile, mais peu à peu je m'améliorai et réussit à te trouver plus facilement. J'ai vite remarqué que les autres avaient tendance à t'ignorer.

_J'ai vite compris que ton agitation servait à te rassurer. Tu ne cessais de tourmenter Arthur, de coller Ludwig ou de rechercher Francis et Antonio. J'ai compris que tu faisais ça parce que tu avais peur de disparaître. Je l'ai compris parce que la peur que j'ai lue dans tes yeux faisait écho à la mienne._

J'ai vite compris que même si tu feignais d'être résigné à ta situation, au fond ça te blessait d'être invisible. Quand Francis venait te voir, par contre, tu faisais comme si tout allait bien, comme si ça ne te touchait pas. Mais j'ai vu la vérité au fond de tes yeux mauves.

_Un jour, j'ai croisé ton regard. Comme ça, au milieu d'une réunion. Tu as vite_ _détourné les yeux et j'ai pensé que c'était simplement un accident._

J'ai été tellement surpris que j'ai vite regardé ailleurs, en tentant de camoufler au maximum ma gêne d'être pris en flagrant délit d'observation.

_Pourtant ça s'est répété, et peu à peu tu t'es mis à soutenir mon regard._

Ça a duré un moment. Des regards de plus en plus longs, qui pouvaient de moins en moins passer pour des coïncidences.

_Ça ne pouvait plus être un hasard. Mais en même temps, je ne pouvais pas croire que quelqu'un ne me regarde intentionnellement. _

J'ai finalement décidé d'aller te parler.

_J'ai eu la surprise de ma vie en te voyant te lever et te diriger vers moi._

Ce n'est qu'une fois face à toi que j'ai réalisé que je n'avais rien d'awesome à dire.

_Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire malgré ma surprise devant ta gêne évidente._

Ton sourire m'a pris de court. C'était la première fois que je te voyais faire. Ça t'allait vraiment bien.

_J'attendais que tu prennes la parole, m'attendant à ce que tu me demandes où se_ _trouvait Francis ou un truc du genre._

Finalement j'ai réussi à articuler une phrase cohérente, te demandant ton prénom.

_J'ai été tellement surpris que j'ai bégayé en répondant Matthew Williams._

La première réflexion que je me suis faite était que ça t'allait bien. J'ai ensuite avisé l'ourson que tu tenais dans tes bras.

_En voyant que tu fixais Kuma, j'ai esquissé un sourire et t'ai dit son nom. Bon, bien entendu je me suis trompé et il m'a repris, avant de me demander pour la vingtième fois de la soirée qui j'étais. _

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire en te voyant te frustrer après ton ours. J'ai appris plus tard qu'il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre entre vous deux.

_Ton éclat de rire m'a surpris, mais sa sincérité m'a fait rire aussi. _

Tu as un très joli rire, bien que peu bruyant. Je t'ai ensuite présenté Gilbird et on a continué de discuter un peu.

_La majorité de tes phrases étaient ponctuées de "awesome", mais ça ne me dérangeait aucunement. Pour une fois que j'avais une conversation digne de ce nom_...

Finalement il a fallu que Ludwig vienne me chercher. Il ne t'a même pas jeté un coup d'oeil, mais ça n'a pas semblé te surprendre outre mesure.

_Ton frère et toi ne vous ressemblez en rien. Ça m'a tout de suite sauté aux yeux. J'ai fini par comprendre au travers des bribes d'allemand qu'il venait te chercher pour rentrer et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être déçu que tu partes aussi vite._

J'ai fini par soupirer et accepter de le suivre, mais j'ai remarqué ta mine unawesome. Donc, juste avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre mon coincé de frère, je t'ai lancé un " on en reparlera la prochaine fois. À plus Birdie!"

Ça _m'a littéralement scotché sur place. Avant même que je ne le réalise, tu avait déjà disparu à la suite de ton frère. Ça a pris un moment avant que l'information ne se rende jusqu'à mon cerveau. Il y aurait une prochaine fois. Et surtout, tu m'avais appelé "Birdie". C'était la première fois qu'on me donnait un surnom._

Je n'ai pas osé regarder ton visage après avoir sorti ça. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans mes habitudes d'être mal à l'aise...

_Aux congrès suivants, je m'attendais à ce que tu m'aies oublié. Et pourtant, chaque fois, tu es revenu me voir._

On pouvait parler pendant des heures, et j'étais sidéré devant ce que tu me sortais. Pour une nation considérée comme silencieuse, tu avais des opinions sur tout, et j'ai rapidement appris que malgré ton apparence douce et calme, tu cachais une force de caractère hors du commun. Je me suis fait la réflexion que ça tombait sous le sens, en fait, avec des parents comme Francis et Arthur, et un frère comme Alfred. De plus, il fallait être fait fort pour supporter des centaines d'années d'invisibilité.

_Plus j'apprenais à te connaître, plus j'étais surpris de découvrir des facettes de ta personnalité que je n'aurais pas soupçonné. Derrière tes apparences bravaches, tu étais attentionné et observateur. Comme je l'avais deviné, tu avais une peur bleue de disparaître un jour et tu surcompensais avec ton caractère. Plus le temps passait, plus j'étais stupéfait devant nos points commun. _

On a passé beaucoup de temps comme ça.

_À se croiser, à discuter un peu. Puis immanquablement quelque chose venait nous interrompre et on se séparait sur un "À la prochaine Gil." "À plus Birdie!"_

J'en suis venu à rechercher sans cesse ta compagnie.

_Tu me trouvais à toutes les rencontres._

Un jour j'ai découvert que je t'admirais.

_Un jour j'ai découvert que je t'admirais._

Parce que tu es beaucoup plus fort que moi.

_Parce que tu réussis à faire ce que moi je souhaiterais le plus être capable d'accomplir. _

Plus on passait de temps ensemble, plus cette admiration grandissait.

_Plus on passait de temps ensemble, plus ma vision de toi changeait._

Avec toi je pouvais être moi-même.

_Avec toi je pouvais être moi-même._

Et un jour, c'est tombé sous le sens:

_Et un jour c'est tombé sous le sens:_

**On s'aimait.**

* * *

**Je ne suis pas hyper satisfaite de la fin, m'enfin vive le fluff. J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de OOC!**

**Merci d'avoir lu, une petite revieeeeeeew? S'iouplait?**


End file.
